


i drop a white flower on the ground

by ArrowsandGuns



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowsandGuns/pseuds/ArrowsandGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has saved countless people, during and outside of his military career, but it looks like he'll be trying to save one more person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i drop a white flower on the ground

Sam wiped his face as his alarm went off, hitting the off button like an afterthought. He rolled over to splay out on the bed again, a sigh dancing on his lips as he felt the emptiness he'd predicted. It was hard to wake up without Scott hogging the blankets. Still, the superhero rose and walked into the kitchen, where a vase of wilted yellow roses were falling apart. They were his favorites, and Scott knew it.

Taking a breath, he decided to return the favor. The flower shop a few blocks over had plenty of white carnations; Scott's favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this poem: http://pencap.tumblr.com/post/140949272110/
> 
> If people are interested in this relationship/these characters, maybe I'll continue this as a collection of drabbles?


End file.
